Paper
by S.K.atsura
Summary: … Por que, desgraciadamente, tú no tienes el papel protagónico en esa obra. Solamente eres un personaje secundario. Un simple espectador en esa historia de amor… / Sasunaru platónico
1. I

Y aquí estoy con otra de mis locas ideas. Se me ocurrió, extrañamente, mientras regresaba de visitar a mi abuela. Asi que... ¡Gracias abue!. En total la historia cuanta con 3 drabbles.

**Resumen:** … _Por que__, desgraciadamente, tú no tienes el papel protagónico en esa obra. Solamente eres un personaje secundario. Un simple espectador en esa historia de amor…_

**Genero****:** Semi-Au, shonen-ai, drabble.

**Pareja:** Sasunaru platónico, Sasusaku y Naruhina inevitable...

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto-sensei. Si fuera mío, pues... digamos que no sería apto para menores de 18 años, en serio.

_**·´¯`· »« ·´¯`·** **·´¯`· »« ·´¯`· ********·´¯`· »Primer Acto « ·´¯`·****·´¯`· » « ·´¯`·****·´¯`· » « ·´¯`·**_

Te quedas helado, la sonrisa de tu rostro amenaza con desaparecer, pero te controlas y la mantienes. La noticia no te debería tomar por sorpresa, te recuerdas, aunque eso no evita que te sientas como si te clavaran un puñal en el pecho.

Le felicitas, demostrando lo buen actor que eres. A estas alturas ya eres todo un experto en no dejar ver tus emociones verdaderas. Él te agradece y no deja de decirte lo muy felices que están. ¿Acaso puede haber algo peor que eso?

Tratas de seguir en tu papel de mejor amigo, pero realmente te cuesta mucho no dejar ver lo destrozado que estas por dentro. ¿Cómo es posible que tu vida pueda cambiar en solo un minuto? Que todo lo que tienes lo veas desmoronarse ante un solo acontecimiento, un hecho que sabias que sucedería tarde o temprano. Que hubieras dado por que fuera más tarde que temprano…

Por que lo último que querías escuchar salir de sus labios, eran esa palabras. Por que muy en el fondo no quieres aceptar la realidad. Que tu amor por Sasuke era imposible.

"_Queria que fueras el primero en saberlo, Naruto. Acabo de pedirle matrimonio a Sakura._

_Nos casamos en dos meses."_

___**·´¯`· »« ·´¯`·** **·´¯`· »« ·´¯`· ********·´¯`· »Termino del Primer Acto« ·´¯`·****·´¯`· » « ·´¯`·****·´¯`· » « ·´¯`·**_

Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así ojala tengan la bondad de dejarme un review x3 _(tambien acepto amenazas y tomatazos)_

Se que soy una maldita por hacer sufrir a Naru-chan. Y muchas ya me querran quemar viva por que hice que Sakura se quede con Sasuke.

Pero esta vez queria hacer algo diferente. No soy partidaria del Sasusaku _(en verdad lo odio)_ y el Naruhina lo digiero bastante bien _(dependiendo de como es abordada la pareja)_. Asi que me parecio interesante hacer algo de este tipo. Como escritora que pretendo ser, no debo tener preferencias... Aún así ¡Siempre amaré el Sasunaru a muerte!

¡Nos vemos!

Pd: En cuanto a la actualizacion... pues espero poder hacerlo pronto xD


	2. II

_**·´¯`· »« ·´¯`·** **·´¯`· »« ·´¯`· ********·´¯`· »Segundo Acto« ·´¯`·****·´¯`· » « ·´¯`·****·´¯`· » « ·´¯`·**_

El amor es cruel, pero los prejuicios de la sociedad lo son más, piensas mientras miras las gotas de lluvia caer desde la ventana. Hace poco que te has enterado de la relación de Shino y Kiba, tus dos amigos, y no puedes dejar de pensar en como los envidias. Por que a pesar de los impedimentos de sus familias, ellos siguen juntos.

Tienen lo que tú nunca tendrás. Por que para ti él siempre fue el amor de tu vida; en cambio, él solo te ve como su mejor amigo.

Pero sigues siendo lo suficientemente masoquista como para seguir a su lado, a pesar de que las palabras de Ino te recuerden que solo te estas dañando más.

"_Deberías renunciar a ese amor imposible, Naruto. Ayer pase por el hospital, y Tsunade-san me dijo que Sakura esta embarazada. Cuando Sasuke regrese de su misión en el país de los lirios, le darán la gran noticia."_

_____**·´¯`· »« ·´¯`·** **·´¯`· »« ·´¯`· ********·´¯`· »Termino del Segundo Acto« ·´¯`·****·´¯`· » « ·´¯`·****·´¯`· » « ·´¯`·**_

_Oh_~ _____********_me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi loca idea x3 Aunque espero que despues de esto, no me quieran linchar... ¡Recuerden que aún falta un drabble!

Asi que...

**¿Review? n.n**


	3. III

_**·´¯`· »« ·´¯`·** **·´¯`· »« ·´¯`· ********·´¯`· »Tercer Acto « ·´¯`·****·´¯`· » « ·´¯`·****·´¯`· » « ·´¯`·**_

El tiempo pasa rápidamente cuando uno mas desea que se detenga. Como te gustaría que eso ocurriera en tu caso…

Tu vida ser reduce cosas rutinarias. Te levantas por la mañana, haces los quehaceres de la casa, sales a misiones cuando es necesario, esperas que en alguna de ellas puedas poner fin a esa vida sin sentido que llevas. Que patética existencia.

Pero de nuevo vuelve a pasar. Solo basto unas palabras para que logres ver una pequeña luz el final de ese túnel negro que es tu vida. Para que tengas una razón con la cual levantarte todos los días. Por que te prometiste vivir por su bienestar, para que ella siempre tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro. Por que a pesar de que no la ames de la misma forma en que Hinata lo hace, eso no cambia el inmenso cariño que le tienes.

Pero, la verdad, es que realmente quieres creer que ella puede curar todas tus heridas. Que su amor hacia ti puede borrar todas tus sombras.

"_Na-Naruto-kun, yo, yo… ¡estoy enamorada de ti!"_

___**·´¯`· »« ·´¯`·** **·´¯`· »« ·´¯`· ********·´¯`· »Termino del Tercer Acto« ·´¯`·****·´¯`· » « ·´¯`·****·´¯`· » « ·´¯`·**_

Oh~ luego de una muy ocupada semana por fin tengo tiempo de volver a usar la lap, asi que les dejo el ultimo drabble. Aqui termina esta historia. A mi particularmente me ha gustado como ha quedado pero la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes =) Espero que les haya gustado.

**_¿Meresco un review?_**


End file.
